


Kitten

by Autumntide



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, F/M, Hanji and potions, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumntide/pseuds/Autumntide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For punishment for not cleaning properly Corporal Levi makes you Hanji's lab rat for the day.</p>
<p>What could go wrong?</p>
<p>Oh, just that you become a cat and confess your feelings to your crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! I really wanted to make and Eren X Reader one shot! And here it is!!! I didn't really proof read it because I wanted it to go up so if there is anything that needs fixing please tell me! I love you all I hope you enjoy it!! >//

You wake up to the sound of shuffling feet. You sat up from your laying position in bed and rubbed your eyes. The sound came from outside your bedroom. You inwardly groaned as memories of yesterday flood your stream of thought. 

 

Yesterday you had gotten into trouble with captain Levi for doing a poor job cleaning the library. The worst was that Levi hadn't given you another job. Instead he made you become Hanji's lab experiment for tomorrow. 

 

You then again groaned as you kicked you're feet off the bed and walked to your dresser, and changing into your uniform. The whole time whilst you changed you cursed the French midget for being  evil and soulless. 

 

You let a sigh out as you exited your room, ready for the disaster of a day ahead of you. You took your time walking to Hanji's room, you were the opposite of eager to be her lab rat. 

 

As you approached her room, you knocked on the door and quietly letting out a "hello?" Before you opened the door. You walked in and looked around, but no one was there. As you were about to turn around in search for Hanji. A pair of hands grabbed your sides and let out a loud. "Boo!!" You squeaked as she began tickling your sides. You let out a laugh that would send Cupid on his knees. 

 

After a couple minutes Hanji released you and began laughing herself as she looked at your form. You were hunched over trying to catch your breath from the recent tickle attack. Hanji then walked over to you putting her hands up in surrender. "Don't worry (f/n)! I won't tickle you again. I'm so glad you could make it! I've been waiting a while to perform this experiment!!" Your eyes widened slightly as you thought of the worst possible scenarios in your head. 

 

Hanji sat at her desk moving a pile of paper while she gestured with her hands for you to come forward and take a seat. You walked towards her desk reluctantly and sat down. A small smile graced the brunette face. "Now (f/n).." It always amazed you how she could get so serious as soon as she started talking about experiments or Titans. "For this experiment I'll need you to drink something. Don't worry it's not poisoned or anything." 

 

You gulped quietly as she stood up and walked to a nearby book shelf and grabbed a bottle with a quark stuck on top of it. You did a silent prayer as she walked towards you. She sat next to you and looked straight into your (e/c) orbs. "I need you to strip." 

 

Your faces flushed as you averted your eyes. "W-what so you mean." Hanji simply laughed and hit her leg as she looked at you again. "I need you to take off your clothes before you drink this.you can go into my room and change. I'll be behind the door." You looked around. You felt a bit awkward as you slowly stood up and placed your hand out. Hanji placed the strange drink into your hand as you started walking towards a door which led to her bedroom. 

 

You entered the room and locked the door behind you. It made a quick swishing sound you did so. You heard from the other side, a loud laugh. "I won't peek I promise, but you might want to keep the door unlocked." 

 

You raised an eyebrow as you unlocked the door. You stood by the wall. You started in doing all the straps which had taken you a while to do this morning. You had taken off your boots your pants and your shirt and jacket. You were left in your bra and underwear. You looked at the bottle which layer on the bed. Next to your neatly folded clothes. 

 

Surely Hanji didn't mean also your under garments. You walked to the bed and grabbed the bottle. You watched the liquid swish back and forth as you moved it. 

 

You silently motivated yourself as you opened the bottle and started chugging the drink. You finished the drunk and wiped your lips. After a few seconds of the feeling of accomplishment you met the ground. Hard. 

 

You blacked out. 

 

You felt warm as you woke up. When you did so you noticed a pair of giant arms holding you. You thought a Titan had grabbed onto you and you jumped. 

 

This is when you noticed that when you jumped you landed on a desk which seemed to resemble Hanji's. You looked up and were meet with her warm brown eyes as she squealed. "Your awake!!" You looked up to her and was about to make a remark along the lines of. 'Did you drug me?' But when you tried to do so, something else came out. "Meow?" You widened your eyes and tried again. 

 

All that seeped past your mouth were meows. You then looked down and saw two white paws. You looked at Hanji again and started hissing. Hanji had only laughed and pulled out a mirror. "Here you go (f/n)." You looked at the mirror and saw yourself. Well not your human self. 

 

In your reflection you saw cat or more like a kitten. You walked closer to the mirror. The color of your fur resembled your (h/c) hair. Your eyes were also the color of your (e/c) eyes. You moved a paw up to the mirror and saw your paw was white. In your two front paws you had what some would call socks. 

 

You let out a distressed meow as you sat down. Your ears had fell to your head. Were you going to be stuck like this forever? What about defeating the Titans?!

 

Hanji's hand lowered to pat your head. But as you saw her hand come near you scratched her. She retracted her hand and winced. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" She spoke. You turned around and put her back to her. 

 

Hanji simply grabbed your sides and made you face her. "Listen, I need you to be undercover for today's experiment." You looked at her. Trying to do your best confused expression. 

 

"I need you to look at these people and see what they're doing." Hanji pulled a piece of paper from a pile of other papers and slid it towards you. 

 

"Here's the list. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that this would happen but you probably wouldn't have done it if I told you." You nodded your head as you walked to the paper and read the list. 

 

Levi 

 

Jean 

 

Armin 

 

Eren

 

When you saw Erens name your tail started to sway, and you felt a purring come through your chest. Hanji let out a soft chuckle as she pats your head. 

 

"Well then!" Hanji said as she bounced out of her seat. "Time for you to start! You've got eighteen hours before you become human again. Plus I don't think you'd want anyone to see you naked." She said as she winked. You then remembered that she had you strip before you changed. You bounced off her desk and walked into Hanji's room. In her bed were your clothes. Including your bra and underwear. 

 

You hissed as you turned around and looked at Hanji who was grinning to herself. You walked to Hanji and rubbed against her leg for a second before you walked to the door to exit her office. You sat by the door and started to meow. 

 

Hanji sighed as she walked over and opened the door for you, which  you thanked her with an appreciative purr. 

 

_ _ _ _ 

 

You walked down the halls of the survey corps castle? Your tail was swaying back and forth as you walked. The first person on your list was Levi. He could be anywhere you thought to yourself. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed your sides. You started to hiss, but before you could continue the person had turned you around and had you in a position like a baby. You looked up and saw stone cold eyes. 

 

'Levi' you thought to yourself. 

 

The short man's started walking while he held you in his arms. You thought it was quite weird. You could feel his hands start to run against your head a low sound started to rumble from your chest. Before you could stop it you had started purring. You looked up at the man (for once) and saw a smile grace his lips. 'Holy shit' you meowed. 'He smiled. Captain. fucking. Levi. Smiled.' 

 

He then sat down. You were in what seemed like his office. He continued to pet you affectionately. Though you did think it was strange feeling the man pet you, you let him. Only because the smile earlier had stunned you. 

 

Levi sighed as he set you down on his desk. "You should be rewarded for not being a person. I hate people." You tried to laugh but all that came out was another meow. 

 

"Okay, I don't hate them. I do hate those brats. Tch But, it pains me when I see them get hurt." Your heart sank. Levi? Had human feelings? You meowed again and got closer and rubbed your head against his. "Those stupid brats got themselves killed. I couldn't stop them." You heard a slight crack in his voiced. 

 

You meowed again and placed a paw on his cheek. He simply nodded and held you again. "I wish you could understand..." You laid there in his arms as he continued to pet you until he had fallen asleep. 

 

When you heard faint snoring you jumped out of his arms. Maybe Levi did have a soul? And how did he not get disgusted by you? You were a cat right now. He wouldn't know if you were dirty or not. You dismissed the thought. You walked to the door which was slightly opened and left the room. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

After visiting Levi you headed out for the next person on your list. You walked through the halls occasionally getting a few glances and pats on the head from cadets walking by. You had soon reached the stabled and started walking around. ‘A horse would be with other horses right?’ You walked around until you had found Jean, He was grooming one of the horses with a brush with many bristles. You walked up to Jean, though he hadn’t noticed you. 

 

You started pawing at his boot, caught by surprise Jean jumped, he looked down at you and gained a warm smile. He picked you up, you were nervous at first and squirmed around a bit. “Woah, settle down, I’m not going to hurt ya.” After his words you did in fact settle down. Jean started rubbing your head, especially in this one place behind your ear. You started to purr and Jean smiled.

 

He walked out of the stall and had sat down, he rested his back on a wooden wall, he held you close to his chest. By now you had stopped purring you had noticed a sad aura around the golden eyed boy. You looked up and put a paw on his face. He sighed. As he gave you light scratches. “After the recent expedition with the female titan, it's really got me thinking..” He paused and gave you a heartfelt smile. “I can’t do anything, I couldn’t save marco I couldn’t save the others..” he paused again tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. “Heh, Sorry kitten, turns out that i’m not that strong..” You licked his cheek and nuzzled against him. He smiled and stood up, he placed you on the ground before he started stretching. 

 

“If I hold onto you any longer I might cry!” He said in a sad playful voice. You turned your head and tried to give your best nod before you walked off and looked for the next person on your list. You started walking back to the castle and headed for the library, ‘Armin has to be there!’ When you entered the library you noticed that no one was in there. You gave your best sigh and walked around hoping to see a mop of blonde hair. 

 

As you were looking around there was a ray of light shining on the floor, you walked over to it and felt the warmth that it provided, You layed down there and rolled over trying to get comfortable. ‘It's ok if you wait here for the blonde right?’ As you laid there you felt your eyelids become incredibly heavy, you slowly drifted to sleep.

 

You awoke to the sound of pages turning, you opened your eyes and looked around to figure out where you were, You were in a pair of arms for the umpteenth time that day. You saw pages turning to your right. You looked up to see the face of who held you and you were greeted with sea blue eyes. “Hello kitten, finally awake?” You saw his blue eyes sparkle and his smile brighten with you let out a small meow. 

Armin closed his book as he held you closer, he rubbed his hands up and down your small body. “One day we're gonna beat these walls.” You shifted from the change of mood, your tail started swaying slightly as you let out a meow in agreement. “I’m going to let you in on a secret, promise you won’t tell anyone?” You nodded and Armin laughed. “Like you can actually understand what i’m saying. But, Outside of there’s water that burns and lands of ice, including a large body of water called the ocean, not only that but it's made of salt water.” Your tail stopped swaying and and straightened. You stood up your paws on his chest. “Mreow!” ‘really!’ 

 

He laughed at rubbed your head. “Yeah! Well, it's about lunch time. Want to come eat with us?” You nodded your head and meowed.  

 

_ _ _ _

 

You entered the mess hall in Armin’s arms as he sat down at a table consisting of his friends. 

A brown haired boy with striking teal eyes spoke. “Armin… Why are you holding a cat?” Armin pouted his lips, “He’s not a cat. He’s a kitten.” You hissed and His eyes widened. He let his hold on you lessen. Mikasa sat next to armin and tilted her head. She then reached over and picked you up, “It’s a girl Armin.” You rubbed your head against Mikasa’s and started purring. Mikasa abruptly stood up, “Armin, can I keep her?” Armin stood up, “We can’t have pets or Corporal will scold us.” Mikasa’s eyes dulled, “I don’t care what corporal shorty says.” She then started walking with you in your arms, You looked up confused and licked her cheek. She then held you tightly and started running, You could hear the faint screams of people chasing after her. 

 

“Mikasa!” Yelled the brown haired boy. She let out a small growl as she continued to run untill she set you down and put a finger close to your nose. “I love you, so please don’t moved.” You tried to protest as she ran off, You could faintly see two figures chasing after her. You let out a distressed meow as you started walking. She left you in the forest. The next person on your list was Eren, and he was currently chasing Mikasa, You didn’t even get to eat. 

 

You sighed as you looked around and saw a small mouse run past you. 

 

‘No. You are not a cat! Don’t you DARE! Start running after it!’ You figeted as your tail started moving fast. 

The feline side of you started running after the cat, you let out multiple meows as you chased after the mouse, once you had reached it you pounced and caught it in your teeth. 

 

After realizing what you were about to do you spit it out and started walking away. ‘Gross! I can’t believe I almost ate it!’ you grumbled as you looked around you. ‘Great’ You were lost in the woods, and you didn’t know how much time you had left, you could transform any hour. You started walking in a direction hoping it was in the direction of the Survey Corps. From the tall grass it was hard to see where you were exactly going, Evently you had seen a fallen log and jumped on it, You were overwhelmed when you saw a giant lake, You meowed excitedly since you knew where you were. 

 

You could easily make your way to the castle now that you knew where you were. You started running to the lake excitedly your tail swishing back and forth. As soon as you got to your left you heard a quiet sigh. You turned around and saw the brown haired boy from earlier. You walked up to the male and meowed quietly. ‘Why was he here?’ He then looked at you and let a deep chuckle pass through his lips. “Ah man! We were chasing MIkasa looking for you!” You meowed and laughed, the brown haired boy stood up from his sitting position and started walking around the lake. ‘What? Why is he leaving.’ You started following him, you stayed right behind him and let out another meow. 

 

“Mreow?”

 

He turned his head and looked at you a faint smile gracing his lips,”You can go, you don't have to stick with me.”

 

You walked to the side of him and rubbed your head against his leg. You were very glad that you weren’t a human right now or you would have been blushing furiously from your recent action. “Mreoow” 

 

He laughed and continued to walk, “Well, I guess you can stay..” 

 

You lifted your head up high and let your tail move in a sassy manner. Eren then laughed to himself. “Everybody’s been talking about you. The cat that randomly appeared.” You meowed agreeing to what he said. 

 

A smile had been placed on his face the whole time, “I’m really glad that you showed up. Everyone has been really sad recently about the expedition..” He scratched the side of his cheek. “You're just a cat, I envy you. Not having to deal with all the problems in our world.” You rubbed your self against his leg again. “Mreow” He bent down and started scratching yo behind your ear, You let out a deep purr. ‘This is so weird but it feels so nice.. Oh my god. What if he finds out that I turned into a cat!’ he continued to scratch behind your ear. “All, I’ve ever wanted was for humanity to be free from this cruel world..” He looked at the lake with sad eyes. You jumped up so your face was next to his. Though yours was smaller in comparison. 

 

You licked his nose and nuzzled against his face. A short giggle left his lips as he spoke. “Thanks..” You jumped back down and looked at the sun, the setting colors were beautiful The light oranges and Yellows adorned the sky. 

 

You stepped back so you could get a better view of the sky when your foot work had failed you, you fell backwards into the lake. You popped your head above water and started meowing. Since you had moved so much trying to free yourself from the waters grasp you had gona a couple feet away from the shore line. 

 

Eren sighed as he jumped into the lake and quickly grabbed you, once he had a hold on you. You scurried so you were leaning on his head, He laughed as he pulled you down and exited the lake. You were shivering from how cool that lake was and noticed Eren was shivering as well. You put your paws on his chest so you could lean towards his face and lick the water that was dripping from his hair. ‘Oh no..’ Eren Yeager with wet hair was incredibly hot. 

 

You tried to jump back down but he kept a hold on you. “Well, now that we're both wet we should go get washed huh?” He said as he started walking back to the Survey Corps Building. You nuzzled closer to Eren trying to steal some of his warmth. Being a cat sometimes wasn’t that much fun. 

 

You entered the Building and started walking towards Eren’s room. You tried to shake the water off of your fur, but when you did so your fur had become spiky looking. Eren sighed as he rubbed your fur back down. “Just wait till we bathe, then I’ll dry you off..” When Eren said that reality hit you like lightning. What. The. Fuck.

 

You had entered Eren’s room which had upgraded from his cellar to a decent room with a bath attached to it. He walked over to his bed and sat you down. Eren then walked to his door and from the back of it grabbed a towel. He then walked over to his dresser and grabbed some dry clothes. He then started taking off his boots and straps. You quickly ducked your head under his pillow, the worse part was now that since you were a cat you could smell things even better, and the scent from his pillow didn’t help the fact that you knew Eren was across the room changing. 

 

Your tail was in between your legs. Then A pair of hands picked you up. “C’mon, time to clean up..” you shut your eyes tightly as he grabbed you. You felt his chest as he held you close. ‘This was wrong on so many levels.’ you thought to yourself. Your eyes were still closed when you heard the sound of water being turned on, you jumped and opened your eyes, you were greeted with eren's torso. You could see his abs and how toned he really was. Everyone knew Eren was strong but from your view you could tell that he was certainly stronger than anyone thought. You gulped.

 

Suddenly warm water was dumped on your back. You looked up with wide eyes and meowed as you got closer to him. 

 

Sure you were excited about this but it was still strange. Eren laughed, his laughter echoed through the bathroom. He smiled and started washing you with some soap. “There’s this girl that I like, I’m sure she would love you!” You felt your heart slightly sink but there were more important things going on then your crush for him. You tried to get out of his grasp to escape the soapy buds. But when you looked behind you, you saw a clock on the wall. 18. It had been 18 hours. You could de-transform any second. You tired to get out of his grip even more. You tried your hardest to not look at his lower section.

 

“Awe c’mon I’m sure (f/n) would love you, don’t fuss around.” Your eyes widened and you stood still, Eren then took the moment to grab you and put you close to his chest. Your paws were on his chest and his hands were scrubbing your back.

  
  


Poof

  
  
  


A white cloud of smoke surrounded you as you saw teal eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. Your (h/c) hair was wet with soap buds on you, so were they along your back. Your eyes were wide as you felt a hand move up your back.

 

And here you were. Naked in Eren's bathroom. Your hands were on his chest your body in between his legs, his hands were on your back. You stared at each other. A heavy blush covered your cheeks as you squeaked. Eren shot up and quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself. He exited the Bathroom and grabbed another towel and entered the bathroom. He moved rather quickly his face flushed red. “H-H-Here you go.” He averted his eyes as handed you the towel. You took it and covered yourself. “Um.. E-Eren..” You were lost for words. You didn’t know how to handle this kind of situation. 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm H-How, Cat. you. How?” He spoke his blush getting deeper as he looked at you for a second, Your hair perfectly framed your face. You looked at your feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Hanji..” He sighed and let out a laugh. He put his hands on his face trying to cover his embarrassment. “I-I should probably.. Go..” You spoke. Your face was pure red as Eren opened the door for you to leave. 

 

_ _ _ _   
  


You entered your room still wrapped in a towel your face never changed from his flushed phase. You quickly dried yourself off and changed. Recent memories flooded your vision as you sat on your bed putting on your boots. You fell back on your bed and sighed. You looked at your hands, you no longer saw fur but skin. At the thought of skin you blushed even more. Eren’s dewy skin and wet hair made your stomach do flops.

 

You sat up from your bed and put your hair up, hoping it would ease the heat emitting from your face. 

But sadly It hadn’t. You grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. You sat at your desk and started filling out a report for Hanji. She was so dead. Of course you didn’t mention in your report what had happened with Eren, but you did tell her the basics of your day. 

 

You exited your room and walked to Hanji’s You walked as fast as you could. You knew it was dinner so most people were at the mess hall. You couldn’t talk to Eren right now. Your blush had died down a bit but you were still quite pnk. You knocked on her door and spoke. “Hanji?” The Brunette opened the door and pulled in. “Ah! (f/n) How did it go!!” You blushed and handed her the paper. “Here's the report. Umm- I.. I gotta go..” You turned around to exit her door when a strong hand grabbed your wrist. You turned back to look at her. Her face had gotten close. Too close for your liking. 

 

“Eren already came in here and yelled at me. I suggest you go and talk to him.” You nodded your head and exited the room, Your hands were on your face trying to cover your blush. You looked up and sighed. ‘Guess I have to talk to him sooner or later..’ You thought to yourself. 

 

You went to Eren’s room. Nobody was there. You went to the mess hall, he wasn’t there either. You grunted angrily as you sat next to Armin and Mikasa in the mess hall.  Mikasa looked oddly really sad and Armin looked exhausted. “What's up with you guys?” You said.

 

Armin looked at you and gave his best tired smile. “Eren and I were chasing after Mikasa who was trying to steal a cat.” A small grin perked at the corner of your lips. “Awe where is it?” You looked over to mikasa who just sighed and lazily stabbed at her food. “She disappeared..” She spoke like she was a sad child. 

 

You rubbed her back before you turned to Armin. “Have you seen Eren?” Armin nodded, “Yeah I saw him go by the lake a-” He was cut off when you jumped out of your seat and ran to the doors to exit the mess hall. “Thanks Armin! Hope you find the cat Mikasa!” As soon as you exited the doors you mumbled an ‘i’m right here..’ 

 

You ran to the lake. You didn’t know what you were going to say but.. Eren kind of confessed to you earlier and you needed to do so as well so the two of you wouldn’t have such an awkward tension. 

 

When the lake came into view you saw Eren sitting on a log his back was faced towards you. ‘What to do now?’ you caught your breath before you walked up behind him. You didn’t know what to do so you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, in a tight hug. 

 

“What the!” He said as turned to see who it was. Once he saw that it was you, his features softened. Your (h/c) locks started tickling his cheek. 

 

“(f/n) you ok?” He spoke softly. You nodded your head. “We need to talk..” You spoke quietly next to his ear.

 

You let go of your hug and sat next to him on the log. “Listen Eren.. I didn’t know that was going to happen.. I was jus-” Before you could continue he interrupted you. “It's fine.. I just want to know.. Do you remember everything?” You nodded your head, your blush quickly coming back for the umpteenth time today. “I do.. And Eren, I- I wanted to say..” You ran your hands through your hair and grunted. “This is so much harder to say..” You turned to look at him. Determination running in your eyes. “I’m going to show you what I mean.” 

 

He looked at you slightly confused he was about to speak when you placed your hand to the back of his neck. You leaned in and placed your soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. You started to lean back worried that was the wrong thing to do when you felt a pair of hands on your waist pulling you closer. Your lips moved with his. The two of you continued to kiss one another passionately until you drew back for air. 

 

A grin appeared at the corners of Eren’s mouth while you had averted your eyes in embarrassment. He grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger. “(f/n) I really like you.. I have for a while now and earlier when I was talking to you.. Like you when you were a cat.. I told you what I had wanted right? Well I forgot to mention a (h/c) haired girl whose smile makes me want to keep fighting.” You smiled as you leaned in for a quick kiss. “Eren, I guess the cats out of the bag, because I like you too.” You smiled stupidly as Eren rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
